Pequeño Celoso
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: Gaara jamás se imaginó llegar a querer tanto a su hermana Temari, como para tener su atención para él solo. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que apareció Shikamaru en la vida de ella. Gaara no estará dispuesto a perder a su hermanita adorada , así tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Espero les pueda gustar esta historia que imagine desde hace mucho y que hoy se las vengo a contar ^^**_

* * *

\- No, no, no. Esto simplemente no va bien – Gruñía Gaara, en el interior de su oficina, con un montoncito de papeles en la mano.

Estaba furioso. No era la primera vez que veía a su hermana Temari, salir con aquel chico de las sombras, llamado Shikamaru.

Y esta vez lo que vio lo había sacado de sus casillas. Ella se estaba marchando, cuando el chico la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él, de modo que ambos quedaron muy juntos, casi a punto de besarse. Pero una ráfaga de viento levanto la arena del suelo , cubriéndolos y evitando que se acercaran más.

Gaara los miraba desde la ventana de su oficina, cuando Kankuro entró y se sorprendió al verlo de espaldas y como una de sus manos se movía, manejando varios hilillos de arena, dirigidos a quién sabe donde.

\- ¡Ey Gaara! – Le habló el marionetista, haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un respingo del susto y volteara a mirarlo, enojado.

\- Uhmm…? – Fue sólo lo que salió de la boca de Gaara, tratando de evitar ser descubierto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Kankuro aproximándose hacia la ventana, muy curioso.

\- Ehmm…nada. Vuelvo. Tengo que salir.

Gaara cogió su sombrero de Kage y salió de la oficina. Tenía que hablar con alguien y ese únicamente podía ser Naruto.

\- Escúchame bien , porqué esto me tiene colmada la paciencia…- Gaara dio un suspiro, en tanto caminaba con su amigo por la plaza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Lo miró sorprendido.

\- Tu sabes que mi madre murió al nacer yo…

\- Si, eso lo se.

\- Y mi padre…ya conoces la historia. Está por demás volver a contarla – Dijo Gaara, pasando la mano por el pelo.

\- Si, pero Gaara ¿Qué sucedió? – Lo interrogó el rubio, algo ansioso.

\- Ahora Kankuro y Temari son mi única familia. Y he puesto todo de mi para que estemos juntos. Ya ves, ellos van conmigo a todas partes.

\- Pues, deberías estar feliz… - Dijo Naruto que hasta ahora no comprendía la preocupación de su amigo.

\- Y lo estaba… ¡Hasta que apareció él! ¡Ese Shikamaru Nara! – Rugió Gaara, como león herido.

\- Ah…ohhh – Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, muy sorprendido - ¿Y eso qué?

\- Naruto, ¿Y es que aún no lo entiendes? – Gaara lo meció de los hombros, clavándole su mirada de poseído.

\- Pues…La verdad , aun no – Naruto se safó de él, un tanto asustado – Ya los había visto antes paseando juntos. Creo que hacen buena pareja.

\- ¿Ya los habías visto y no dijiste nada?

\- ¿Y porque iba a decirlo? Se supone que no deba meterme en la vida de los demás o si? – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

\- Se supone que eres mi amigo – Lo miró Gaara, haciendo puchero – Además, no digas que hacen buena pareja… Porqué, cuando Temari, Kankuro y yo estábamos bien, tratando de recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, tratando de fortalecer lo que queda de nuestra familia, ¿Tuvo que aparecer él?

Ahora si que Naruto pudo comprender la molestia de su amigo. Ocuparon, ambos, el asiento de un parque y permanecieron unos segundos, en silencio. Gaara levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, dando un suspiro, que hizo que su semblante se entristeciera.

\- Vamos, hombre. No te pongas así. Mira que yo también me pongo triste – Le dijo Naruto, regalándole una sonrisa al tiempo que le palmeaba el hombro, con cariño – y qué, ¿Acaso a mí no me consideras tu hermano? ¿Te molestarás si de un momento a otro me consigo una novia, me caso y me voy para siempre?

\- Tu te consigues novia, te casas y te vas. Entonces yo volveré para matarte.

La respuesta de Gaara fue tan directa, que Naruto se alejó un poco asustado. Si esto lo hubiera dicho antes, cuando estaba en sus momentos desequilibrio mental, ahí si le hubiera creído. Pero ahora no. Cuando este notó el miedo en la cara de su amigo, se disculpó.

\- Lo siento… - Le dijo el pelirrojo. A veces no podía evitarlo.

\- Tranquilo, no va pasar nada malo. Temari te quiere mucho, eso lo puedo jurar. Es tu hermana mayor y ella nunca va a querer más a Shikamaru que a ti – Le consoló, Naruto, como él sabía hacerlo.

Las palabras de Naruto calmaron un poco el triste corazón de Gaara. Pero lo hizo recordar algunas cosas respecto a eso. Era verdad, que Temari lo quería. Se lo demostraba siempre. Su voz dulce cuando lo llamaba, para él era como música. Era la primera mujer en hablarle con dulzura. Como había perdido tanto tiempo, odiándola sin razón. Ahora que abrió su corazón para que los demás lo quisieran, ella se acercaba y se preocupaba por él. Hasta lo abrazaba. Una vez hasta le apretó las mejillas, a son de broma. Le dolió un poquito, pero comprobó que se sentía bien que fuese ella. Y quedarse con ella todas las noches, conversando hasta que se quedaba dormido…

Y ahora, ya no. Nada era igual. Temari conversaba apenas, a veces apurada y otras veces lo dejaba solo. Incluso, otros días ni podía verla en todo lo que quedaba del día. Se marchaba con la excusa de salir con unas amigas. Y él quería acompañarla, pero no lo dejaba. Tenía que pasarse extrañándola, aunque no lo demostraba. Así lo sentía.

Con Kankuro no había tanto problema, él era muy liberal. Era de esos hombres con quienes podías tener un choque y fuga, nada más. Él jamás se amarraría a alguien en serio. Por lo tanto, sólo el se quedaría con Gaara. Y No es que esto no le importara. También había comenzado a querer mucho a Kankuro, a disfrutar y reir con él de sus bromas, sin tener deseos de matarlo. También había tenido pena una vez que lo vió saliendo con una chica y pensó que se irían a vivir juntos a "quién sabe dónde". Luego se alegró muy dentro de si cuando terminaron y Kankuro se le acercó para invitarlo a jugar póquer como si nada. Desde ese día no hubo más cambio con el marionetista.

Con Temari, la cosa si estaba grave, según él. Ese Shikamaru se la iba a llevar lejos, desarmando todo el sueño que Gaara tenía de juntar a su lado, lo que quedaba de su familia, sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari.

\- Si Shikamaru quiere estar con mi hermana y alejarla de mi lado, tendrá que matarme – Dijo Gaara, enérgico y decidido.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? – Le dijo Naruto, quién pensaba realmente, que esto era una verdadera locura.

\- No exagero. Dime ¿Me apoyas o no?

\- Gaara, oye, te apoyo en lo que decidas, pero… - Dijo el rubio no muy seguro de lo que decía.

\- Bien – Lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Naruto tuvo mágicamente una idea – Supongo que para que Shikamaru deje a Temari, entonces se deberá fijar en otra chica, ¿No?

\- Es una buena idea… - Gaara le sonrió con malicia. Ya había comenzado a planear algo.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Por fis, no olviden comentar y dejar sus críticas. Eso me ayudará mucho a seguir ^^_**

**_Desde ya, muchas gracias _**


	2. El elixir de los cabellos

Permaneció en silencio en su oficina, pensando en como haría para que la relación de su hermana con el chico de las sombras prosperara. Y No es que él no quisiera que ella fuese feliz. Es que sólo pensar en que podría perderla, lo estaba llegando a desesperar. Aun pensando que todo era realmente una estupidez.

Y así , quieto , con la cabeza dándole vueltas de tanto cranear cosas , se le apareció la anciana Chiyo-ba- Sama, sin avisar. Nada más verla, un montón de ideas asomaron a su mente. Sin embargo, la anciana leyó una de ellas.

\- - Sé lo que tramas, chiquillo. A mí no me vas a engañar – Le dijo asi, de repente, tomando asiento frente a él. Por un momento creyó estarla imaginando, no podía ser real, pero lo era.

\- - ¿De qué habla? – Se hizo el desentendido.

\- - Sobre Temari y ese ninja de Konoha. Sabes que están juntos desde hace tiempo…

\- - ¿Desde hace tiempo? – Le preguntó sorprendido. Perfecto, hasta la anciana lo sabía antes que él.

\- - Por lo visto no te agrada – Le díjo la anciana Chiyo, sin miramientos, clavándole una mirada un tanto maternal.

El pelirrojo resopló un momento antes de responderle.

\- - Pues, veo que lo sabe todo. Sin embargo, no es necesario que tenga usted que entrometerse.

\- - No seas tonto, muchacho, yo puedo ayudarte – Le contestó la anciana, sin darse por ofendida. Con eso atrajo la atención del pelirrojo, que aunque sin poder creérselo, optó por ceder.

\- - Hable – Le dijo con interés.

\- - Tengo en mi poder un elixir especial – Habló la anciana con su voz rasposa – traído de las montañas nevadas de la aldea oculta de la nieve. Lo tengo desde hace mucho. Jamás creí poder utilizarlo . Sin embargo, tal parece que llegó la hora de hacerlo.

\- - ¿Y? – Le dijo, Gaara, ansioso.

\- - Necesito un mechón de cabello de la chica y el chico que deseas unir en amor, para siempre.

\- - ¿Cabellos? ¿Cómo lo voy a conseguir? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el elixir?

\- - Simplemente, haz lo que te digo. Traémelos y lo verás – Sentenció y Gaara, sin perder tiempo, se marchó.

Estaba loca esa anciana, quién se había vuelto ahora que deseaba ayudarlo, cuando antes no le hubiese importado un pepino su vida . ¿Cabellos? ¿De un chico y una chica? ¿Para unirlos en amor para siempre. A quién iba a unir? ¿Quiénes serian esos dos? Definitivamente, la chica no eraTemari. El chico podía ser Shikamaru, pero, ¿la chica?

Entonces, se acordó de una plática que había tenido con Naruto hace varios días en la que él le había dicho :

"Pues, creo que Shikamaru tenía una novia antes. Creo que era Ino Yamanaka".

Listo, Ino Yamanaka. La joven de la florería. Esa tarde fue con la excusa de comprar semillas especiales para sembrar en su invernadero. Uso el nombre de unas plantas extrañas que sólo crecían en Sunagakure. Y todo para atraer la atención de la chica, que se animó a oírlo, muy atenta. ¿Ahora, Cómo haría para quitarle un poco de cabello?. No iba a ser nada fácil.

\- - ¿Y? ¿Ya te decidiste por alguna? Mira aquí en Konoha tenemos semillas especiales, que crecerían perfectamente en el clima de Sunagakure – Le decía la rubia, notándolo algo nervioso e indeciso.

\- - Lo sé – sonrió apenas – He decidido que llevaré este captus de San Pedro, ¿Podrías ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí? – Le dijo señalando un captus, sobre su maceta.

Ambos se acercaron a la maceta para poder moverla un poco, léjos de las demás flores y helechos que la rodeaban, cuando Gaara tomó la maceta por un extremo y al levantarla, logró que el cabello de Ino quedara enredado entre las espinas del captus.

\- - Ino, lo siento, lo siento – Dijo él , tratando de ayudarla a deslizar su pelo de entre las espinas.

\- - Esta bien , no te preocupes. Tendré que cortar este pelo travieso – sonrió avergonzada por el incidente – O si no, lastimaré a la planta.

Ino cortó el mechoncito de cabello que se le había enredado y pudo asi liberarse, para luego quitar algunos fragmentitos de cabello que se habían quedado. En tanto hacia esto. Gaara pensaba en cómo haría para quitarle cabellos a Shikamaru. Eso si estaría bravo. Pero todo sea por Temari.

\- - ¡Listo! ¡Ya está! Ahora sí te lo puedes llevar. Perdóna mi torpeza – Le entregó la maceta, muy sonriente, cuando Gaara al recibirla, notó que Ino había botado su mechón cercenado al tachito de basura que tenía cerca al mostrador.

\- - Gracias – Le respondió él, esperando a que ella se volteará para deslizar una mano de arena, coger el mechón rubio y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Regresó al palacio con la maceta y el captus, el cual colocó en el escritorio de su oficina. Luego se dirigió a su habitación, donde se recostó, rendido y boca arriba, sobre su cama. Mañana no sería un día nada fácil.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_No se ustedes pero creo que Gaara se está pasando un poco de la raya D: ¿Ustedes que piensan?_**


End file.
